


Nightfall

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Breha Solo [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Female Ben Solo, Female Kylo Ren, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Genderswap, Kylo Ren Backstory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 02:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18160199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: What if Han and Leia had a daughter who fell to the Dark Side, instead of a son?





	Nightfall

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author’s Notes: From the department of stuff-that-got-too-big-for-trope-bingo comes this series. First chapter title is most definitely a Stephen King reference.

_— fire everywhere, all but consuming the battlefield —_

_— the screams of civilians, all but overwhelming —_

_— mangled bodies, torn with a lightsaber —_

_— a masked figure, almost avian in nature,  deflecting blaster bolts with a red lightsaber with crossguards —_

***

It was in the safety of her hut that Breha Solo awoke, gasping for breath and looking around just to make certain that everything was indeed safe. Yes. She was in her hut, everything was all right, and she could breathe. Relatively, that is. She could breathe, because she was safe now, and everything was all right. 

Except it wasn’t. She was still having those nightmares, and she would be damned if she knew what they meant. 

Even as she took out her datapad and jotted down what she knew, she couldn’t help but shiver at the memory of the dream. The strange masked figure, almost avian in nature. At least it reminded Breha almost of a strange bird; it was definitely the mask. Even the mask somehow reminded her of a beak...

It was when she was done jotting down her dreams that she noticed the calendar. Today, she realized, was her nineteenth Naming Day. She would, in time, no longer be a teenager. She would be a woman, not a girl. 

The very idea was terrifying — and electrifying. 

Even as Breha walked over towards the Jedi Temple, she had to be relieved, at least, that it wasn’t on fire. It was something so obvious to be relieved by, but she was relieved nonetheless. After all, she didn’t want anything bad to happen to the Temple, or anyone in it. 

“Breha!” 

It was Jamie Flynn who called her over, and Breha joined her. 

“Happy Naming Day!” Jamie said. 

“Thanks!” Breha smiled faintly as she spoke. “Can’t believe I’m nearly twenty.”

”Time goes by fast, doesn’t it?” Jamie said. 

They had breakfast, before practicing sparring out in the courtyard. Breha was still a Padawan, though she had faith that one day she would be a Jedi Knight. Her uncle didn’t seem to believe in her; indeed, he seemed afraid of her, but Breha knew she would, one day, show him, show them all. 

“You’re getting better,” her uncle said. “Though your form is a bit sloppy. Work on tightening it a little.”

Breha nodded. At least her uncle wasn’t thinking infuriatingly vague thoughts about sensing darkness in her. That was a plus. 

It was on the way back that they ran into Poe and BB-8, who were coming up the path. “Hi,” Poe said. 

“Hi.” Breha wished that she was more confident, even as she spoke. That she didn’t feel like she had mynocks in the pit of her stomach, fluttering around like mad. It had started when she was seventeen, though it had been more of a childish crush, really. “How was flight practice?”

”The usual.” Poe brushed hair out of his eyes in that way that made Breha’s heart race, and said, “We’re actually heading out on a mission tomorrow.”

”Good luck,” Breha said. 

Poe laughed. “Thanks. Happy Naming Day, by the way. I actually...made something for you.”

He held out a wrapped box. Breha took it, unwrapped it. Behind her, she heard Jamie muttering something about her being a lucky girl. It was inside she saw that Poe had given her a necklace with a lightsaber crystal in the middle — pure silver. 

“Oh!” she said. “It’s beautiful! Poe, where did you get this?”

”I had to do some scouting around,” Poe said. “But I thought it’d fit you. Kickass powerful Jedi and all.”

Breha grinned. “I will be, one day.” She wasn’t too good at combat (“sloppy”, her uncle had called her), but she was pretty strong in the Force — fitting for a Jedi Consular, she supposed. (She had wanted to be a Jedi Guardian, and had kept the blue crystal for her lightsaber. That and blue was pretty) 

“You can do things I can barely even dream of,” Poe said. “I’m sure you’re a pretty kickass powerful Jedi.”

”Well...thanks.”

Poe grinned back. “No problem.”

It was once Poe was out of earshot that Jamie spoke. “Let me guess. You like him. A lot.”

”Of course I like Poe!” Breha said. “He’s kind, he’s noble, he’s funny — ”

”And very, very gorgeous,” Jamie teased. 

Breha could have sworn her cheeks were as red as Yavin’s surface. “Well, yes,” she said. “He’s...very aesthetically pleasing...”

”Aesthetically pleasing?” Jamie said. “I’m surprised he doesn’t have to beat off admirers with a stick!”

”Well, yes.” Truth be told, Poe was overwhelmingly gorgeous. Striking, actually. What he would want with a plain, gawky girl like Breha (who wasn’t lucky enough to inherit her mother’s delicate beauty) was beyond her. 

“So, why don’t you make a move? Ask him out?” Jamie said. 

Breha sighed. “Jedi don’t just ‘make a move’, Jay.”

”Breha,” Jamie said. “It’s not the Old Republic anymore.”

”What if he says no, Jay?”

”Well,” Jamie said, “Screw him if he does. You’re gorgeous, Breha, and funny, and cool, and if he doesn’t see that...his loss.”

Breha sighed. “Probably.”

The unfortunate thing about Breha’s looks was that she didn’t have the fortune to get her mother’s delicate beauty. Indeed, she mostly got the things she could do without. Her father’s nose, for example. Her father tried to comfort her about it, of course, saying it was one of many ways she was a Solo, through and through, but it didn’t keep Breha from wishing she were a little prettier. Even a little was better than nothing. While she was at it, being more confident. And not having bad dreams. 

Granted, if wishes were banthas they’d all be eating bantha steak, but still...

Breha slept, and her dreams were full of strange mixtures of Poe, as well as the burning landscapes that seemed to show up far too frequently in her dreams. 


End file.
